


Querer

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: bigbangitalia, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È difficile perdonare un tradimento, ancora più difficile se è così imprevedibile e profondo da non potervi più porre rimedio: dove prima un affetto imperituro abbagliava ogni cosa, ora c'è solo silenzio, speranze infrante, segreti seppelliti nel tempo.<br/>Sullo sfondo, Madrid.</p><p><em>Dove la luce è più intensa, le ombre sono più profonde...</em> (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemiolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Quarta edizione del Big Bang Italia, e per questo giftata da quella meravigliosa donna che è [Matrioska](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioska) con [questo fanmix](http://www59.zippyshare.com/v/1179082/file.html) particolarmente adatto.

_Querer dentro del corazon_  
 _Sin pudor, sin razon_  
 _Con el fuego de la pasion_  
  
 _Querer sin mirar hacia atras_  
 _A traves de los ojos_  
 _Siempre y todavia mas_  
  
( _Querer_ , "Alegría", Cirque du Soleil)

Madrid è cambiata.

Fernando se ne rende conto nell'attimo stesso in cui mette piede sulla scaletta che porta fuori dall' _Halcón II_ \- quattro motori, scocca in carbonio e titanio e sedili in ecopelle, Liverpool-Madrid in ventidue minuti: uno e mezzo in più di quanto preventivato dal piano di volo, ma il piano di volo non comprendeva i sessanta chili di Nora, quindi va bene - e alza gli occhi verso il complesso di hangar che circonda come una madre affettuosa le piste private di Barajas. La città è arrivata a inglobare il vecchio aeroporto civile da almeno dieci anni, constata: la visione dei quartieri residenziali al di là dei nastri di asfalto che corrono per centinaia di metri a tagliare in due la struttura è estranea, ma non fastidiosa, e Fernando lo prende come un buon segno.

Nel tempo in cui riesce a contenere quel sentimento a metà tra la nostalgia e l'emozione, in ogni caso, Nora ha già fatto sbarcare le tre valigie, e Lafuente ha sbrigato le formalità burocratiche, ordinato due caffè e due succhi di frutta al bar dell'aeroporto (tipico da parte sua), preparato la borsa documenti, contattato la società e l'allenatore dell'arrivo in città (cose che Fernando mai avrebbe pensato di fare, impegnato com'è a immaginare mille pericoli per Nora) e disdetto l'appuntamento delle sedici con il presidente del Getafe per una qualche incompatibilità di orari. E deve aver detto anche qualcosa a Fernando, che però naturalmente non l'ha ascoltato e ora lo fissa con aria decisamente stranita.

«Ho detto che la partita del Castilla è stata rinviata di un'ora. L'airbus dell'Alcalá ha avuto problemi meccanici e attendono l'arrivo di un mezzo sostitutivo, e né il Castilla né la federazione si sono opposti.» Lafuente agita uno stilo bianco nell'aria, agendo sulla schermata che può vedere soltanto nei propri occhiali da sole avvolgenti. «Non c'è altro. Hai un'ora in più per riposarti, e se ci avviamo al bar è possibile che l'ordinazione non sia fuggita per la noia.»

Nora ridacchia piano, sbirciando di sottecchi l'espressione del padre, ancora una volta stupita. Èduardo Lafuente ha riempito molto bene una gran parte dei buchi di cui l'esistenza di Fernando è stata perennemente costellata prima di allora - e ovviamente non è un'idea sua quella di dotarsi di un segretario personale: Ravensdale ha deciso per lui, e non è che abbia potuto, o voluto, fare granché per andare contro il parere del vicepresidente. Forse Ravensdale e il presidente contavano esattamente sulla sua incapacità o avversione di opporsi, quando gli hanno affibbiato Lafuente. E tuttavia, a parte quando sono impegnati in viaggi di lavoro, alle diciannove il suo segretario termina di lavorare esattamente come lui e torna a casa sua, pertanto non può prendere anche il posto di Olalla. O riempire il buco che c'è dentro casa in qualsiasi altro modo.

«Non c'è speranza, signor Lafuente.»

«In tutta sincerità, signorina Torres, non smetto di confidare in un miracolo.»

Fernando si accorge che stanno sparlando di lui soltanto quando sono già troppo lontani per far loro una scenata in privato.

~

Per quanto possa ostentare spavalderia, o pura e semplice incoscienza, Sergio non può negare a se stesso di essere nervoso: è già da un mese che gli sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, in quel posto che ha sempre vissuto come suo, anno dopo anno, e che non è cambiato poi troppo, se non in migliorie puramente tecnologiche e per questo inevitabili. Allo stesso tempo, deve ammettere che se c'è qualcosa che è cambiato, o meglio qualcuno, questo è lui.

Lo sguardo restituito dalle placche di metallo lucido che decorano a intervalli regolari le pareti di ogni stanza dell'edificio è quello di un estraneo, che somiglia a lui solo nell'aspetto fisico: concede sorrisi di circostanza, e poi raramente ride di cuore; cammina a passo spedito, desiderando a ogni passo di volersi fermare. È a capo di una nidiata di ragazzini tra i sedici e i ventidue anni da trasformare in un collettivo capace di fare il meglio possibile nel campionato che accoglie le seconde linee delle squadre della UEFA League e i team delle realtà minori, oltre che in un serbatoio cui permettere al Real di attingere senza riserve. E tuttavia l'unico consiglio costruttivo o perlomeno decente che gli sembra di aver dato da che ha firmato quel dannatissimo contratto è stato prendere da parte Fernández - e già è stato difficile, per quanto è più alto e pesante di lui - e dirgli di non sentirsi in colpa, o diverso o degno di morte, se anziché correre dietro alle minigonne il sabato sera sospira un poco per Castro, che oltretutto è uno scricciolo che il vento potrebbe portarsi via se solo soffiasse con più decisione.

 _DT Ramos García_. Ridicolo.

Sergio rimpiange i tempi in cui a sgambettare sul campo, ad ammazzarsi di fatica fino a desiderare soltanto un divano, una doccia e litri d'acqua, neppure necessariamente nell'ordine, era lui: non sono neanche epoche troppo lontane, ma è da almeno cinque anni che non fa una serie di ripetute come quelle che ordina _ai suoi ragazzi_ (ridicolo, _ridicolo_ , ri-di-co-lo), e anche di più da quando ne poteva fare anche più di una. Sergio ha trentanove anni. Una muscolatura forte, ma non esplosiva come quando giocava. Due occhiaie spaventose, perché dorme cinque ore a notte e non c'è crema che possa fare miracoli in questi frangenti. Un accenno di pancia che riesce a vedere soltanto lui, che della sua pelle conosce ogni centimetro quadrato. E fiumi di ammiratori che tentano di avvicinarsi a lui con ogni mezzo possibile e anche un paio di quelli impossibili: è incredibile quanta popolarità possa darti una frase formata da due sole parole, peraltro pronunciata nove anni più indietro nel tempo. Né è facile comprendere quanto possa essere difficile, per alcune persone, pronunciarla senza sforzo.

Con un sospiro, Sergio chiude gli occhi, restando immobile fino a quando ogni singolo pensiero negativo ha perso di importanza (due anni di analista saranno pur valsi a qualcosa, visto che a erodere il suo conto in banca proprio non son serviti); allora, e solo allora, torna a guardarsi nella piastrella metallica incisa con il logo del Real, sistema il colletto della propria camicia e liscia una piega della stoffa fino a farla sparire, prima di avviarsi verso i sotterranei e recuperare l'automobile per raggiungere la Ciudad. Non sarà solo l'esordio su una panchina, si propone, ma l'inizio di una nuova parte della sua vita.


	2. II

_Ligero y libre como un tul  
Un velo en el cielo azul  
Divino y calmo sobre el mar  
Volando el pájaro es un rey  
  
Sus ojos miran del mundo triste  
Su alma llora de compasión  
La bella soledad_  
  
( _Valsapena_ , "Alegría", Cirque du Soleil)

**QUERER**

Il caffè risparmia misericordiosamente il vestito preferito di Nora con una traiettoria così poco casuale da farle pensare per un istante - uno solo - che lo sconosciuto che viene fuori dal parcheggio antistante il bistrot della Ciudad l'abbia lanciato in aria di proposito. È un'idea che dura poco, giustamente, perché l'uomo è finito per terra esattamente come lei e nessuna persona sana di mente ci tiene a rischiare l'osso sacro in uno scontro del genere.

«Mi scusi, signore» esordisce contrita, sussultando quando l'altro le solleva il mento con il dorso di un dito per rassicurarla.

«È tutto a posto, tranquilla... ci ho perso solo un caffè. Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

«In realtà... ho perso di vista mio padre, per comprare una lattina di Coca; è solo la seconda volta che visito la città e non sono pratica al punto da sapere dov’è la Ciudad Real Madrid.» Nora sorride, sollevata dal fatto che l'uomo ricambi l'espressione con cortesia. «Siamo venuti a vedere la prima partita del Castilla, ma devo ammettere che non ne capisco nulla di calcio.»

Il divertimento di Sergio, per una volta, è sincero. «Sto andando anch’io allo stadio. Non è lontano, possiamo andarci insieme...» dice, pregustando l'attimo in cui dovrà accorgersi che quello che ha fatto capottare è l'allenatore della squadra che interessa a suo padre, ma a pochi passi dall'ingresso della Ciudad si blocca, impietrito, sotto un sole insopportabilmente caldo anche per il clima madrileno.

_No. Nononono._

«Una volta ti piacevano le ragazze più grandi.»

_Non adesso. Non oggi. Non dopo tutti questi anni._

Come può proporsi ancora di cambiare vita?

~

«Una volta ti piacevano le ragazze più grandi.» Il tono di Fernando è insolitamente fermo, vagamente sarcastico, e confonde la stessa Nora, non abituata a sentire simili venature nella voce di suo padre, e in ogni caso non nei confronti di persone che non conosca da meno di dieci anni (tipo il signor Gerrard, o il signor Alonso). Parimenti resta sconcertata per via della conversazione chiusa di scatto poco dopo, con un augurio appena abbozzato: Fernando la porta nello stadio, nella tribunetta degli ospiti, senza dire una parola. Lafuente li segue a due passi, silenzioso e presente come può esserlo il maggiordomo di Paperon de' Paperoni. E qualsiasi cosa gli chieda per i successivi venti minuti, dalla bottiglia d'acqua a _insomma papà dimmi chi cazzo era quello lì_ , non sortisce in lui alcuna reazione, al punto che Nora, stizzita, si alza e va a sedersi cinque posti più a destra, al fianco del segretario del padre.

«Ramos, signorina.»

«Signor Lafuente?»

«Sergio Ramos García. L'allenatore del Real Madrid Castilla.» Il mezzo sorriso di Lafuente è indulgente, ma è rivolto a una ragazzina di sedici anni pronta a sprofondare in una palude di vergogna.

«Non posso crederci. E perché papà l'ha liquidato così?»

«Non saprei.»

Nora guarda Lafuente stranita, trovando ulteriore conferma che il mondo sta andando, se non sottosopra, almeno per _fouettés en tournant_. Se neanche lui ne sa qualcosa, allora deve essere un segreto della Corona, o qualcosa di altrettanto pericoloso per la sicurezza nazionale. «Non capisco. Non sono stati compagni di squadra, un tempo?»

«No, signorina. Ramos non ha mai lasciato Madrid, se si escludono i suoi esordi nel Sevilla e la chiusura della sua carriera in Canada, al Montreal Impact.» Un momento di pausa, due dita che tamburellano su un ginocchio. «Sono stati avversari per alcune stagioni, fino al duemilasette: suo padre si trasferì a Liverpool, poi a Londra... e il resto lo sa. Sono stati compagni in nazionale, però.»

«Mi sembrava strano. Papà ha ancora album di fotografie di quegli anni... adesso saprei anche riconoscerlo, probabilmente. So solo che era uno di loro, ma era un nome come gli altri.»

«Non lo è più?»

«Signor Lafuente, l'unica persona al mondo che conosce davvero mio padre al di fuori della famiglia... ammesso che mia madre l'abbia mai capito davvero» aggiunge con stizza, «è lei. E ha visto la sua reazione così come l’ho vista anch’io. Dica la verità.»

Lafuente riflette in silenzio per parecchi minuti - il Castilla va vicino al gol un paio di volte, nel frattempo - prima di darle una risposta. «Non sono pagato per risolvere anche la vita privata di suo padre, signorina.»

«Non è quello che le avevo chiesto» sbuffa stizzita, incrociando le braccia. Non rivolgerà la parola né a lui né a Fernando fino alla fine del primo tempo.

~

_Papà è contento di vederla, per quanto tirerà in ballo che è qui solo come osservatore per il Liverpool._

La tensione per l’esordio, per la partita, per la valutazione sul campo del lavoro che ha fatto, o ha creduto di fare, per tutta l’estate, sono solo uno sbiadito ricordo: l’unica sensazione che domina Sergio è panico.

Ed è una sensazione sbagliata.

_Gli è dispiaciuto non sentirla più, dico davvero._

È ben altra la sensazione che dovrebbe provare.

I ragazzi hanno bisogno di lui, di un’indicazione tattica che possa sbloccare la partita, di una reprimenda perché avrebbero dovuto seppellire di gol l’Alcalá e invece sono ancora fermi sullo zero a zero, di un consiglio rassicurante che sciolga il loro sentirsi imballati.

Sergio non ci riesce: li rimanda in campo, il volto così teso da incutere tensione anche in loro, e li segue a capo chino, le mani in tasca, gli occhi ovunque meno che sulla tribunetta di fronte a lui. Non riesce a pensare a nulla che impedisca Fernando di attentare di nuovo alla sua vita, se non mettendo su una faccia vagamente truce che, ovviamente, non serve assolutamente a niente.

È furibondo con se stesso per aver mandato la giornata a puttane. Sergio dovrebbe essere furibondo con Nando, piuttosto: sono nove anni che non si rivolgono più la parola, e non deve certo incolpare se stesso per questo. Eppure, quando se lo ritrova davanti, esita a sferrargli in pieno volto il pugno che merita: prova a dirsi che è per la presenza di Nora, perché non merita di vedere suo padre col naso spaccato e il viso tumefatto, ma è soltanto un’altra bugia che accumula nell’inventario della sua vita presente. Del resto, non è lei stessa la prova vivente che dovrebbe colpirlo con quanta più forza possibile?

~

«Come sarebbe a dire che non vieni, Èdu?»

Lafuente lo guarda con la stessa espressione di sempre: perennemente distaccata, persa nel guscio informatico costituito dai suoi occhiali speciali (li ha cambiati con la versione da sera, ovviamente, ma non per questo costituiscono un’immagine meno straniante), eppure attento e presente molto più di quanto possa apparire a chiunque non abbia lavorato con lui almeno quarantotto ore. Si accarezza la barba lunga di un giorno, sorridendo lievemente.

«Sono già le diciannove e trenta. Il mio turno di lavoro è finito.»

«Spiritoso.»

«Fernando, seriamente? Credi davvero di aver bisogno di me per una cena tra vecchi amici? Non dobbiamo intavolare trattative per nessuno almeno fino a martedì, se proprio riterrai opportuno farlo, e ti ricordo che sei stato _tu_ a fare questa proposta.»

Fernando rivolge un’occhiata apparentemente timorosa verso Nora, prima di rispondere. «Non te lo sto chiedendo come tuo capo, Èdu. Te lo sto chiedendo perché avrei piacere a che venissi con noi.»

«E io sono molto felice della _bugia_ che hai appena detto, ma non posso accettare il tuo invito. Quindi, se non hai cose urgenti da dirmi...» Lafuente si avvia verso la porta della suite, pronto a tornare nella camera attigua, quando è Nora a richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Si può sapere in quale universo alternativo sono finita?!» strepita, bloccando Lafuente sul posto e scuotendo Fernando dalla prigione dei suoi pensieri. « _Voi due_ » scandisce, puntando il dito prima su suo padre, poi su quello che ha assimilato negli ultimi anni a un amico di famiglia. «Cos’è questa storia? Papà, lui non è _mamma_ , quindi smettila di bisticciarci. E _tu_ » insiste, prendendosi per la prima volta una simile confidenza con Lafuente, «da quando sei così insopportabile? Se l’aria di Madrid vi fa così male togliamocela dalle scatole e torniamo a casa, maledizione.»

«Nora...» Fernando si avvicina a sua figlia con la stessa cautela che userebbe a un cucciolo di tigre, provando a darsi una spiegazione di una simile scarica d’ira (tremendamente simile a quelle di Olalla, constata con un brivido). «... hai _le tue cose_ , per caso?»

Furente, Nora lo spintona via prima di scappare e chiudersi in bagno. Non si rende conto di essersi presa l’enorme soddisfazione di aver lasciato Èduardo Lafuente a bocca aperta e senza una risposta alle sue domande; poco dopo, infatti, anche lui lascia la suite, non prima di aver mormorato un «Mi dispiace» a Fernando con insolita contrizione.

E Fernando, scuotendo la testa, cerca l’abito giusto per la cena al ristorante con Sergio. Non ha più molta importanza sapere quante e quali persone verranno con lui: si sente così svuotato che difficilmente Sergio riuscirà a tirar fuori una qualsiasi reazione da lui.

~

_Sono nove anni che non ci vediamo._

A voler sintetizzare in una sola espressione la seconda cena più surreale della sua esistenza, basterebbero queste poche parole: le uniche che siano riuscite a turbare Fernando, in un modo o nell’altro, anche se Sergio è riuscito quasi subito a sdrammatizzare con la prima, stupidissima battuta sui trascorsi da giocatore che gli sia venuta in mente.

Un po’ più di nove anni fa - ricordarsi di una simile immagine è fin troppo facile - Nora e Leo erano due bambini deliziosi che frugavano nei sacchetti portati da _zio Sergio_ alla ricerca delle caramelle promesse, e Olalla riposava sul divano per non affaticarsi troppo, visto che Diego sarebbe nato di lì a poche settimane. E quella è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto Olalla, perché Sergio non è più andato nella casa londinese di Fernando.

Poco più tardi (un anno? Due?) Olalla aveva chiesto il divorzio, e quella è stata l’ultima volta che sono stati d’accordo tutti e _tre_ su un argomento.

E ancora un po’ più tardi, Fernando ha distrutto ogni cosa.

Prima di pagare il conto ed andarsene, Sergio rivolge un’occhiata pensosa a Nora: per quanto lui ne possa sapere, ed è a conoscenza di molte più cose di quante sarebbe umanamente lecito, Olalla aveva ottenuto l’affidamento di tutti e tre i bambini. _Forse comincia a prendersi una responsabilità o due_ , commenta tra sé: gli sembra indiscutibilmente un passo avanti.

~

«È tardissimo, starà dormendo...»

«Non me ne frega assolutamente niente.» Nora cammina lungo il corridoio dell’albergo con piglio da generalessa, trascinando Fernando dietro di sé per una mano. «La cena è finita, Sergio Ramos è tornato a casa sua, quindi tu puoi benissimamente scusarti con Lafuente senza aspettare domani mattina.»

«Ma...» Fernando prova a opporre una resistenza, se non fisica (non c’è dubbio che potrebbe impuntarsi in qualsiasi momento e smetterla di essere il cane al suo servizio: ma se il sangue non mente allora una Nora Torres Dominguez arrabbiata può essere pericolosa tanto quanto sua madre) quantomeno verbale, ma si rende presto conto che, primo, sua figlia non vuole sentire ragioni, presa com’è dal sacro fuoco della giustizia da supereroina; secondo, che probabilmente non è neppure nel torto.

Nora gli lascia esattamente cinque secondi per ricomporsi, prima di bussare forte alla porta di Lafuente un paio di volte e scappare, un attimo dopo, verso la loro suite, barricandovisi all’interno. Per fortuna di Fernando, per arrivare alla soglia della stanza e aprirgli il suo segretario ci mette molto di più.

«Èdu.» Fernando sospira, non perché gli manchi il coraggio, bensì perché le parole che man mano gli affiorano alle labbra riecheggiano in un passato in cui non sono mai state dette. «Mi dispiace di averti messo in una situazione imbarazzante senza volerlo.» Non saprebbe dire se perché sia stupito o soltanto assonnato, ma Lafuente sembra un po’ meno sicuro di se stesso.

«È okay, Fernando. Sono stato io a darti buca per la cena, non c’era bisogno che ti scomodassi.» Gli rivolge un sorriso tirato. «È stata tua figlia a insistere, vero?»

«Non ti sfugge niente. O...»

«No, non l’ho detto perché sembravi forzato a rivolgermi scuse che neppure mi dovevi. Si... intuiva, ecco.» Lafuente liscia le spiegazzature del proprio pigiama mentre si spiega, tenendo il capo un po’ chino e senza fissarlo negli occhi come fa di solito con qualunque interlocutore: Fernando ha la sensazione imbarazzantissima di aver invaso una parte piuttosto sacra della sua vita privata, impressione rafforzata dal fatto che non ricorda di aver visto Èduardo senza un paio dei suoi cyber-occhiali negli ultimi cinque anni. «È una ragazza intelligente, indipendente e molto responsabile, e ti vuole un gran bene per decidere di trasferirsi da te alla prima occasione utile. Ti somiglia molto.»

«Non sono così responsabile.»

«Solo perché non hai più intenzione di impegnarti davvero.» Èduardo alza lo sguardo all’improvviso; Fernando quasi indietreggia, sbiancando lentamente nell’ascoltare un attacco imprevedibile e inaspettato. «Poche ore fa, ho detto a Nora che non sono pagato per risolvere qualcosa di più dei tuoi problemi lavorativi. Lei cerca la risposta al tuo comportamento da che sei stato incaricato di osservare i due ragazzi all’attenzione della società, e sta’ pur certo che se a me è bastato il tempo di saggiare l’elettricità sospesa nell’aria che ti separava da mister Ramos, a lei non servirà molto più tempo.»

Gli occhi di Lafuente sono scuri e imperscrutabili come stagni melmosi a malapena illuminati dal sole: Fernando non saprebbe dire cosa li riempie, se giudizio, disprezzo, compassione o chissà cosa, ma nel dubbio - e senza poter reprimere un suono inarticolato che incrina la sua frustrazione - scappa via senza voltarsi indietro. Prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per riprendersi e scacciare per l’ennesima volta in un angolo i fantasmi di ciò che non è stato, prima di tornare nella sua suite.


	3. III

_Amar para poder luchar  
Contra el viento y volar  
Descubrir la belleza del mar  
  
Querer y poder compartir  
Nuestra sed de vivir  
El regalo que nos da el amor es la vida_  
  
( _Querer_ , "Alegría", Cirque du Soleil)

«Siamo sempre stati, e sempre saremo, una società aperta alle trattative. Questo lo sai meglio di me, Sergio.» Sergio reprime a stento la voglia di fare un gestaccio al nuovo amministratore delegato (Flores, bontà sua, è andato dove nessuna gastrite può più infastidirlo, e probabilmente se la ride pure, il vecchiaccio) di cui neppure ricorda il nome o una qualsiasi peculiarità, a parte il neo enorme sul collo, l’altezza miserevole e l’aria untuosa da giornalista di gossip. «Non abbiamo intenzione di precluderci buoni rapporti con il Liverpool, non ora che è stabilmente rientrato nella Prima Divisione... e non sai mai se un paio di giovani di prospettiva possano essere la testa d’ariete per scardinare le resistenze per un obiettivo ben più succoso.»

«Sì, ma Fernández-»

«Non posso dichiarare Fernández incedibile soltanto perché l’allenatore della seconda squadra lo ritiene un titolare inamovibile, Sergio. La tua è una posizione insensata.»

«Scordiamoci qualunque obiettivo stagionale, allora» esclama stizzito. «Addio alla possibilità di un buon piazzamento in Liga, o ai finanziamenti della UEFA, o alla possibilità di spuntare ottimi prezzi per giocatori che dopo una buona annata saliranno certamente di valore.»

«Il presidente,» continua l’altro, come se neppure lo avesse ascoltato (e probabilmente è così), «ti ritiene perfettamente in grado di gestire la squadra e di portarla ai traguardi che merita anche se, e non è affatto una certezza, si intavolasse una trattativa con il Liverpool per la cessione, a titolo temporaneo o definitivo, di un qualsiasi giocatore del Castilla. Restano pochi giorni prima della chiusura del mercato estivo, potrebbe non essere possibile arrivare a un accordo soddisfacente prima del trenta settembre.»

«E io ti sto dicendo che Francisco deve restare a Madrid, maledizione! Datemi un anno, no, datemi _sei mesi_ , e posso farlo diventare un portiere che sarà l’invidia di mezza Europa... e che sarà invidiato invano, perché potrà prendere il posto di Jacinto per dieci, quindici anni, come ha fatto Iker a suo tempo! Francisco _ci serve_ , cazzo.»

Il sorriso dell’amministratore delegato si fa più malizioso, decisamente sgradevole. «E sono solo motivi _tecnici_ , quelli che ti spingono a perorare la sua causa con tanto ardore?»

«Sì» sibila furente Sergio, avanzando di un paio di passi fino a sovrastare l’ometto, fisicamente e moralmente, di almeno tre o quattro spanne. «Perché non sono affari tuoi con chi vado a letto io o con chi va a letto Francisco, non sarebbero affari tuoi se il letto fosse uno solo, e non sarebbero affari tuoi neanche se ogni sera organizzassi orge infinite a casa mia e tu fossi l’unico non invitato, fintantoché rispetto il contratto che ho firmato con il _mio_ presidente e con chi occupava la tua dannatissima poltrona con molta più buona creanza di te. Sono stato _chiaro_?»

«Cristallino» commenta l’altro, livido di rabbia per essere stato deposto dal suo piedistallo con tanta facilità. Ma Sergio è già uscito dal suo ufficio, senza neppure aspettare una risposta.

~

«Leo?»

«Nora. Dove sei?»

«A Madrid, genio.»

«Ahahaha, questo lo so, mi hai mandato circa cinquecento messaggi. Papà?»

«È andato con Lafuente a-»

«Lafuente chi? Il segretario?»

«Sì, lui. Sono andati nella sede di un’altra dannatissima società per provare a comprare un tizio per il Liverpool. Se non mi avessero lasciata libera di fare la turista starei già marcendo dalla noia. In tutta sincerità, lo sport mi scoccia.»

«Questo perché fare le _pirouettes_ non è uno sport.»

«Neanche fare le gare di rutti con i tuoi amici lo è.»

«Insensibile. Com’è Madrid?»

«Santiago è meno caotica e puzza meno di smog. Sai con chi ero a cena ieri?»

«Sentiamo.»

«Sergio Ramos.»

«Ma dai? Fatica sprecata, cocca, è frocio.»

«Sei volgare. Da quando sei ostile verso gli omosessuali?»

«Io non sono ostile proprio per un cazzo. È un dato di fatto.»

«Be’, non lo sapevo, ma è stato molto gentile con me e anche con papà, quindi chissenefrega se vuole andare a letto con gli uomini. Sapevi che ha giocato con papà in Nazionale?»

«Certo che lo so, idiota. Praticamente lo sanno tutti tranne te e quelle altre due o tre imbecilli delle tue amiche del cuore, che pensate solo ai balletti e non al calcio. Hanno vinto tre Europei e un Mondiale, sai?»

«Se non la smetti di insultarmi ti chiudo la telefonata in faccia.»

«Fa’ pure, devo andare a fare una doccia, puzzo come una fogna. Vuoi dire qualcosa a mamma?»

«Fatica sprecata. Potrebbe anche ricordarsi di avere una figlia, e non cancellarmi dalla sua esistenza solo perché voglio vivere con papà a Liverpool.»

«Mamma odia papà.»

«Sai che scoperta. Va be’, ci sentiamo domani.»

«Attenta a che Ramos non ci provi con papà o con Lafuente, eh.»

Nora storce il naso chiudendo la conversazione, stupendosi ancora una volta di quanto poco si interessino i suoi fratelli al padre, soprattutto visto che la madre ha fatto l’impossibile per tenere tutti e tre il più lontano possibile da loro: soltanto per farle dispetto, avrebbero dovuto informarsi su ogni cosa, invece.

Leggermente più marginale è l’altra notizia arrivata via etere da Santiago: Nora non avrebbe mai immaginato i gusti sessuali di Sergio Ramos - in realtà non è neppure cosa che le interessi personalmente - ma se Leo li ha sbandierati con tanta certezza è evidente che la cosa deve essere risaputa. Le bastano dieci minuti per accedere a Internet e scaricare le pagine di Wikipedia e gli articoli giusti dagli archivi dei giornali online, e ha bisogno di poco più tempo per leggersi ogni cosa in pace nel bel mezzo dei Giardini di Sabatini.

Il _coming out_ di Ramos risale a poco più di nove anni prima, due giorni dopo gli Europei del duemilasedici - il terzo vinto dalla Spagna, un’impresa di cui ha sentito parlare _persino_ Nora che di anni, ai tempi, ne aveva appena sette. Per quanto può estrapolare dalle trascrizioni, fu una conferenza stampa piuttosto tranquilla, e il video su Youtube, ancora disponibile, conferma la sua impressione: la semplicità e la forza con cui l’uomo scandisce le due parole “sono gay”, però, sono ancora intense come se le stesse pronunciando in diretta. Il dibattito molto acceso nella società e nel calcio stesso fu l’argomento principale per due intere settimane: Ramos non era stato né il primo né il più importante calciatore a esporsi, ma era un campione d’Europa che aveva vinto praticamente ogni cosa con la sua squadra e con la nazionale, in cui successivamente non sarebbe più tornato. Sia il Real che la federazione lo difesero da attacchi che alla fine non si manifestarono poi con eccessiva violenza o volgarità, i tifosi si dimostrarono ragionevolmente supportivi, e Ramos giocò altri anni ancora, prima di chiudere la carriera in Canada e studiare poi da allenatore.

Apparentemente, una vicenda di un certo interesse storico, se non altro per ripercorrere le origini di uno sport ai tempi non così tollerante verso gli omosessuali.

_Non ci vediamo da nove anni_. Non serve essere la figlia segreta di Sherlock Holmes, pensa tra sé, per collegare la rottura dei rapporti tra suo padre e Sergio Ramos e questa storia: intimamente si sente un po’ delusa, perché avrebbe sperato in un comportamento più tollerante da parte del padre. Forse ci avrebbe sperato anche sua madre.

Nora resta senza fiato per un istante.

_Non sono pagato per risolvere anche la vita privata di suo padre, signorina._

Non le sembra così grave da essere il motivo del divorzio tra i suoi... ma se il disprezzo di sua madre per suo padre fosse dovuto a questo, alla pura e semplice meschinità della sua morale, probabilmente anche lei sarebbe pronta a piantarlo in asso seduta stante e tornare a Santiago.

D’altronde non c’è giorno che qualcuno non le ricordi a chi assomiglia di più, tra i suoi genitori.

«Hai la stessa espressione di tuo padre, quando rifletti.»

«No, assomiglio più a mia-» Nora inclina la testa all’indietro per quanto possibile, incontrando un sorriso buffo e un paio di occhiali da sole a specchio. «Signor Ramos. Io. Ecco.» Cerca di ricomporsi, lasciando scivolare il cellulare in una tasca del suo marsupio con un movimento che le sembra abile e discreto.

«Non ho più nulla da nascondere da molto tempo, Nora» le ricorda con un altro sorriso, «a parte i segreti che non sono soltanto miei.»

~

«Tua figlia darà di matto quando scoprirà che non siamo affatto andati alla sede del Getafe.»

«Nora non lo scoprirà. Non le avevo promesso una vacanza, sapeva benissimo che sono tornato a Madrid soltanto per lavoro.»

Lafuente si stringe nelle spalle, gli occhi persi per metà nella ricostruzione virtuale al di qua dei suoi occhiali (paradossalmente, molto più adatti di quelli normali e sottili di Fernando per respingere il sole madrileno che rifulge di una nuova estate) ma sempre attenti al viavai, un po’ meno frenetico del consueto, del lunedì mattina, cui hanno preso parte di buon mattino. «Avresti potuto lasciarle una mattinata di libertà senza spiegazioni. Non sempre padre e figlia devono condividere le rispettive vite: è più saggio, anzi, tenerle separate per quanto possibile.»

«Hai figli, Èdu?»

«No» risponde stupito. «Non mi resterebbe molto tempo in una giornata per occuparmi di un bambino. E poi...» esita, cercando un modo adeguato per terminare la frase, ma Fernando alza pigramente una mano controsole per fermarlo.

«Ho passato gli ultimi due giorni a farti domande sconvenienti, lascia stare.»

«Non è sconveniente. Credo che un bambino debba avere la possibilità di avere l’affetto di entrambi i genitori, se possibile: si riduce il rischio di essere assenti proprio nel momento di maggiore bisogno.» La critica a Olalla è sottile ma evidente, e Fernando gli rivolge un’occhiata grata.

«Meglio un papà e una mamma mediocri, quindi, che un padre eccezionale?»

Lafuente sorride lievemente. «Anche due mamme. O due papà.»

«A proposito...»

«Già. Cercavo lo spunto giusto per permetterti di affrontare l’argomento, visto che evidentemente non desideri fare altro da che ti sei svegliato.»

Fernando ricambia il sorriso con un’aria compassionevole. «In realtà non ho proprio dormito.»

«Male. Non è a me che devi dare spiegazioni, Fernando. Io non sono nessuno.»

«Non puoi essere semplicemente mio amico?»

«È difficile essere amici, quando uno è il datore di lavoro dell’altro.» Lafuente lascia andare un breve sospiro. «Ma suppongo non ci sia nulla di male nel provarci.»

«Cosa sai?» gli chiede esitante, cercando e trovando con gli occhi una panchina su cui possano sedersi.

«Che Sergio ha fatto _coming out_ dopo gli europei del duemilasedici, e questo lo sanno un po’ tutti. Che hai evitato di esprimerti sull’argomento con i giornalisti da allora fino ad oggi. Che avete interrotto i rapporti più o meno in quel periodo, perché lui ha lasciato la nazionale il dicembre successivo e, complice un tuo infortunio importante agli incontri di qualificazione dell’autunno precedente, non vi siete più incontrati. Che in Europa siete sempre stati abbastanza ostinati, o furbi, o perseguitati dal destino, perché avvenisse lo stesso.» Con un rapido gesto, Lafuente mette via gli occhiali, affrontando il sole a occhi chiusi. «E che non ti sei mai dato la pena di difenderti da accuse, in verità piuttosto velate, di omofobia, che continuano ancora oggi. Quando ti sarebbe bastato permettermi di esporre che non ho mai avuto problemi a lavorare con te.»

«Non mi interessa difendermi da accuse che so già essere false.»

«Avresti dovuto. Se lo avessi fatto, probabilmente la federazione ti avrebbe tenuto in una migliore considerazione per i suoi incarichi.»

«Non mi interessa neppure questo. Sono felice di essere tornato a Liverpool, anche nell’indifferenza dei tifosi. E visto che l’hanno accettato persino loro, non me ne andrò tanto presto.» Fernando gli rivolge un’occhiata di sottecchi, sbirciando il viso solitamente inespressivo di Lafuente aperto in un’espressione intenerita. «Non fare quella faccia. Non sono _così_ ridicolo» commenta divertito.

«Non si sa mai come prenderti, Fernando. Un momento sei impossibile, quello successivo sei la persona migliore del mondo.»

«È così che mi vedi?»

«Non mi sembra così assurdo.»

Fernando si morde il labbro inferiore per un istante, uno soltanto. «C’è qualcosa che non sai, allora.»

« _Perché_.» Lafuente annuisce. «La spiegazione più semplice è che tu sia tollerante adesso, ma non lo sia stato allora. Ma sei di principi abbastanza saldi, non è un’opzione che mi convinca.»

«È un segreto.»

«Chiaro.»

Fernando sospira profondamente, come a darsi coraggio, e volta il capo di lato per evitare che Lafuente colga anche solo un accenno della sua espressione, durante la sua confessione. «Sergio non avrebbe dovuto affrontare da solo quella dannata conferenza stampa.»

~

«E ne ha conosciuti altri, di...»

«Calciatori omosessuali?» Sergio ride. «Sì, parecchi. La maggior parte non se la sente di esprimersi liberamente a riguardo, altri lasciano che il segreto sia custodito nello spogliatoio... e nessuno ha tradito un segreto di tale importanza, finora. Sarebbe drammatico.»

Nora interrompe a metà la sorsata di frappé alla fragola che stava sorbendo. «In che senso?»

«Fiducia. In una squadra, in un team di lavoro, tra amici, la fiducia è fondamentale.» Sergio storce la bocca per un momento quasi impercettibile. «Se manca quella, viene a mancare tutto il resto.»

«Capisco.» Nora si lascia distrarre dall’annuncio che pubblicizza l’avvio degli sconti sulle borse griffate, al secondo piano del centro commerciale, prima di tornare a prestare attenzione soltanto a Sergio. «E ho un’altra domanda.»

«Miri al giornalismo sportivo, confessa.»

«Proprio no» ride Nora, «mi piacerebbe trasformare la passione per la danza in una professione, ma so di non essere abbastanza talentuosa. Miro a studiare economia e le lingue dell’Europa orientale.»

«Non è una scelta consueta» ammette Sergio, «ma è coraggiosa e interessante. E tu avevi una domanda.»

«Latte e Cola Cao a metà settembre?»

Sergio scoppia a ridere di gusto. «Non sempre è possibile staccarsi dalle buone abitudini.»

«Non credevo esistesse qualcun altro così folle da bere latte caldo al cioccolato in estate, a parte mio padre.»

«Non puoi saperlo, ma è merito suo, o _colpa_ sua se preferisci. Ho tradito il caffè lungo per il Cola Cao molti anni fa.»

«Mmm.» Nora poggia cautamente il bicchiere sul tavolino. «Ma lei e mio padre non vi parlate più.»

«Succede.»

«Non ha saputo accettarla?»

«Sei proprio sicura di non voler fare la giornalista?» le risponde con un ghigno. «Non è quello il motivo.»

«E allora qual è?»

«Parlane con tuo padre: parlare di cose che riguardano Nando senza che sia presente non è carino.»

Nora stringe leggermente gli occhi. «Ma se parlassi con papà sarebbe lei ad essere assente, cosa cambia?»

«Cambia che io non ho segreti da nascondere.»

«Lui sì, dunque?»

«Ti assumeranno a Marca nel giro di due anni, fidati» commenta Sergio, incrociando le braccia. «O in TV: abbiamo già avuto Sara ai tempi, del resto. Non dirò più una parola sull’argomento, Nora, io ho già parlato abbastanza.»


	4. Chapter 4

_Dove manca la fortuna non si va più con il cuore_  
 _Ma coi piedi sulla luna, oh mio fanciullo vedrai_  
 _Vai vedrai che un sorriso_  
 _Nasconde spesso un gran dolore_  
 _Vai vedrai follia dell'uomo_  
  
( _Vai Vedrai_ , "Alegría", Cirque du Soleil)

_Un colpo alla porta, deciso, prima di spingere sulla maniglia e trovarla aperta._

_«Juan ha lasciato aperto.» Fernando mette via il cellulare con un sorriso. «Solo, non puoi restare troppo tempo.»_

_Sergio scavalca il letto vuoto del loro compagno di squadra per piombare proprio accanto a quello di Fernando. «Iker coprirà me e lui, tranquillo. Un giorno o l’altro dovremmo ringraziarlo.»_

_«Il tuo modo di ringraziare la gente è inquietante» commenta Fernando, trascinandolo a sé per baciarlo sulle labbra, prima lievemente, poi con crescente passione._

_«Ma dai, pensa che bella immagine sarebbe.» Sergio riempie tutto lo spazio vuoto lasciatogli da Fernando sul letto, cerca la sua pelle nuda sotto la maglietta, si stringe a lui per sentire la tensione del suo corpo e fargli percepire la propria. «_ L’ultima tentazione di San Iker _. Un film della_ Sernando Production _.»_

_«Per carità, lascia stare Iker che almeno lui di tentazioni non ne ha mai avute. E tienimi fuori dalle tue idee porno.»_

_«Disse quello che mi stava spogliando» ride Sergio, mordicchiandogli il polso della mano che fino a un attimo prima stringeva la sua T-shirt, ora sul pavimento. «Sara non può essere più brava di noi... porcellino» lo prende in giro, incastrando le proprie gambe tra le sue. «Ammettilo che l’idea ti piace.»_

_«Voglio un avvocato» geme Fernando, cercando di sfuggire allo strofinio del bacino di Sergio contro il suo, e non di contrastarlo, ma il peso del corpo di Sergio, la sua lingua che gli lambisce l’orecchio, le mani che si intrecciano alle sue, tutto contribuisce a non lasciargli scampo._

_E da quel momento non esiste più niente se non loro._

_Fernando ascolta le fantasie innocenti e lascive insieme di Sergio, che rievoca per lui le notti solitarie di Iker, le scommesse stupide vinte e perse che solo due compagni che hanno condiviso la stanza per dieci anni possono fare, “quella volta che mi ha fatto vedere il culo”. E Fernando incassa, ascolta la sua stessa voce ammettere che Iker è attraente, concedere che se sapesse - ma Iker sa - e condividesse - e Iker non condivide - potrebbe cedere per una volta, solo per una volta, e condividere Sergio ed essere condiviso lui stesso con qualcun altro._

_Inspira, Fernando, l’odore forte della sua pelle, quello buono dei suoi capelli corti, quello che esiste solo nelle sue nostalgie di quando li portava più lunghi; e gusta il sapore dei suoi baci, che siano brevi o interminabili, giocosi o appassionati, ed è una sensazione che cambia durante i momenti condivisi, si evolve mentre lo strofinio dei loro corpi l’uno sull’altro si fa più rapido, più incostante, più incontrollabile._

_E poi Sergio arriva al culmine - poco prima o poco dopo di lui, ha poca importanza, davvero - e Fernando guarda il suo volto contrarsi, la sua espressione mutare e farsi vulnerabile mentre il piacere lo domina. Guarda l’uomo di cui è innamorato._

_«Non saranno contenti di sapere che l’abbiamo fatto due giorni prima della finale.»_

_«Non accadrà, se la vinciamo. E noi la vinceremo, e poi...»_

_«E poi succeda quel che succeda.» Fernando nasconde il viso tra il collo e la spalla di Sergio, annuendo in segno di approvazione. «Che Olalla faccia in pubblico la piazzata che ti ha fatto già in privato, o che tutti gli stadi ci prendano per il culo, o che finisca la mia carriera.»_

_«Non c’è pericolo per quello, no?»_

_Sergio si stringe nelle spalle. «A essere sincero non me ne frega, c’è una sola cosa che mi interessa.» Gli solleva il viso con una mano per baciarlo ancora. «Lasciamo dormire Juan, alla buon’ora.»_

_Fernando sorride sotto le sue labbra. Lo bacia ancora. E ancora._

~

«Non avevo idea.» La constatazione di Lafuente è appena sussurrata, come a non voler turbare il silenzio tra loro, non ancora. Indossa nuovamente i suoi occhiali speciali, tamburellando con le dita sulle ginocchia senza motivo apparente. «Ti giuro, non avrei mai sospettato _questo_.»

«Non stento a crederlo. Sono in pochissimi a saperlo.» Fernando sospira, storcendo le labbra al sapore amarognolo delle proprie lacrime. «Ed è stato l’inizio della fine. Olalla aveva tutte le ragioni per chiedere il divorzio e l’affidamento dei ragazzi: come avrebbe potuto fidarsi di me, dopo averle nascosto per anni un segreto così grande? Il _coming out_ di Sergio ha peggiorato la situazione, ma se c’è una persona che ha delle colpe, quella sono io. L’ho tradito.»

Fernando sussulta al tocco della mano di Lafuente contro il suo avambraccio. «Hai sbagliato» gli dice, stringendo un po’ le dita come se volesse passargli un briciolo della sua forza, visto che Fernando ne sembra così vistosamente privo, «ed è molto tardi per rimediare. Ma sei a Madrid ancora per qualche giorno, e lui ci resterà presumibilmente per un po’ di tempo. Non so cosa potreste dirvi, dopo tanti anni... ma potreste parlare. Anche restando in silenzio.»

«Non ho il coraggio, Èdu. Mi odia.» Fernando allontana il braccio da Lafuente, soltanto per ritrovarsi con quest’ultimo che torna a stringerglielo con più decisione. «Lui è sempre stato quello per cui una cosa è bianca o nera, senza sfumature, e se c’è una cosa che ho... _amato_... di lui, era la sua decisione. E io sono sempre stato quello per cui esiste soltanto il grigio, senza mai fare una scelta netta: sono andato a Liverpool tenendo Madrid nel cuore, ho accettato l’offerta del Chelsea senza pensare a quanti danni avrei fatto anche solo cambiando una maglia, ho firmato un contratto con gli arabi per lasciarmi l’Europa alle spalle e me lo sono rimangiato dopo pochi mesi. E poi sono tornato a Liverpool, e ci ho messo _due anni_ di superlavoro soltanto per far sì che i tifosi smettessero di rigare la mia auto o lasciarmi mail di insulti alla mia casella.»

«Credi che ti respingerebbe, se gli chiedessi di parlargli?»

«Sì.»

«Non l’ha fatto.» Fernando si volta verso di lui, senza capire cosa stia dicendo. «Ho mandato una mail a tuo nome al suo indirizzo. Hai un appuntamento per questa sera. Solo voi due. E... be’, non ha steso tappeti rossi, ma ha risposto un “Certo, d’accordo” laconico ma positivo. Non mi sembra così drammatico.»

Fernando nasconde il viso tra le mani, il petto scosso dal respiro affannato dall’emozione e dal grumo di paura che un po’ si è sciolto. Lafuente gli circonda le spalle con un braccio, accostando la testa alla sua.

«Non l’ho fatto per farti piangere ancora, eh.»

«Non so cosa dire.»

«Puoi dirmi di badare a Nora per questa sera, così da avere davvero una possibilità, se non di perdono, almeno di redenzione. Oppure puoi dirmi che parlerai anche a lei, e a Leo e a Diego, e presto.» Sorride. «L’importante è che tu non mi dica grazie. Non l’ho fatto nemmeno per farti sentire in debito nei miei confronti.»

«Lo sono già da tempo.»

«Un capo non è in debito con il suo di-» È il turno di Lafuente di spalancare gli occhi in segno di sorpresa: le labbra di Fernando sono improvvisamente così vicine alle sue da poter sentire il suo respiro. O forse si sono già toccate, perché quel sottile ansito caldo si fa strada fin dentro la sua testa e gli brucia all’istante il cervello.

~

«Ha-hah, e tre!» Diego alza un pugnetto entusiasta, subito replicato dal suo doppio virtuale con la maglia del Real nel megaschermo (la nuova, apprezzatissima funzione di _FIFA 25_ , per aumentare un coinvolgimento già immenso nella partita); solleva il casco, mandando il gioco in pausa, e fissa il volto imbronciato di Leo con un sorrisino commiserevole quasi inadatto alla sua età. «Sicuro di non volerti arrendere?»

«Manca ancora tutto il secondo tempo, almeno due te li faccio.»

«Ge-la-to, ge-la-to.»

«'Fanculo, Diego.»

«Leo!» La voce di Olalla dalla cucina interrompe il litigio prima ancora che inizi. «Alla prossima parolaccia ti sequestro l'airskate.»

«Sì, mamma» brontola lui, scontento. «Vedremo» aggiunge a mezza voce verso Leo, preparandosi a indossare nuovamente il casco, ma il trillo del cellulare impedisce la ripresa della partita (quarantesimo minuto, Ajax 1 – Real Madrid 3). «Pronto... Nora?... Sì. Sì... ma sei sicu- d'accordo. Posso sapere... okay, okay, non fare l'isterica col ciclo, te la vado a chiamare.» Leo fissa il cellulare, poi Diego, poi il cellulare, infine si dirige in cucina e lasciail telefono alla madre senza dire una parola. Olalla è altrettanto perplessa.

«Pron-»

«Mamma.»

«Nora. Perché mi stai chiamando?»

«Anche io sto bene, mamma, grazie» risponde la ragazza, sarcastica. «Sono a Madrid. Papà mi nasconde qualcosa e io sono certissima che tu sappia di che cosa sto parlando.»

«Primo, non sono cose di cui parlare al telefono, e secondo, non sono affari che ti riguardino.»

La risata di Nora ha una punta di malvagità. «E quando saranno affari che mi riguardano, _mamma_? Ho sedici anni! E da che ve l'ho domandato per la prima volta non mi avete detto _perché_ avete divorziato dall'oggi al domani. Vi state comportando come due bambini capricciosi da allora!»

«Chiedilo a tuo padre, il perché del divorzio. La responsabilità è sua, lo sai bene: dipendesse da me saresti ancora qui invece che girare da sola a Madrid.»

«Non sono da sola, sono con papà! Lo vedi? Fingi che non esista! È una cosa assurda, sa più cose un estraneo di me, su di voi!»

«Quale estraneo?»

«Evidentemente lo sa _tutto il mondo_ , se l'allenatore del Real Madrid Castilla sa cose di papà che non conosci neppure tu! Non ti ho mai visto preparargli un Cola Cao da che ho memoria e mi ha detto che è la sua bevanda preferita! _Io non lo sapevo_! E il suo migliore amico non lo vede da _nove anni_ , maledizione!»

Olalla non risponde: si aggrappa al telefono, al silenzio affannoso che scaturisce dalla sua cornetta, al bordo porcellanato di un ripiano come se ne dipendesse della sua stessa vita. Con un enorme sforzo, riesce a sussurrare a malapena: «Ramos non dovrebbe neppure _azzardarsi_ a pronunciare il mio nome o quello di tuo padre. Non mi sembra il caso di ascoltarlo. Nora, dovresti tornare-»

«Però, è bello sapere che capisci subito di chi sto parlando. Ed è _assurdo_ che anziché rispondere alle domande che ti faccio fai ancora più confusione. Cosa c'entra Sergio Ramos con te e papà? Danna- oh.»

«Nora!»

«Oh, no.»

«Nora, ascoltami. Posso arrivare a Madrid sabato prossimo...»

«Oh, _no_. No-no-no- _no_.»

L'ultimo _no_ è quasi un grido, spezzato a metà dalla linea che cade di colpo; per buona misura, Nora rimuove anche la batteria solare dal cellulare. Non si rende conto di essere arrivata in un parco minuscolo, né di essersi abbandonata sul tappeto erboso reso croccante e disagevole dalla siccità, fino a quando non vede le sue stesse lacrime caderle in grembo.

Né Diego né Leo si accorgono del rumore di un piatto in frantumi, visto che il Real deve difendere un solo gol di vantaggio in dieci uomini e manca più di mezz'ora.

~

Un refolo quantomai insistente abbraccia Madrid, accarezzandone le curve morbide dei tetti a cupola e gli spigoli acuti di antenne e vecchi edifici come un padre farebbe col figlio, scompigliandogli amorevolmente i capelli: Sergio accede alla terrazza, attende l'arrivo di Fernando – gli occhi non pieni di ricordi passati, ma di impegni futuri, e di paure presenti – consapevole di tutto tranne che di se stesso. Non sa come reggere al peso di una tensione che ha chiaramente sottovalutato dall'attimo stesso in cui ha digitato, quasi soprappensiero, "Certo, d'accordo", in risposta alla mail più inaspettata degli ultimi giorni... beh, mesi. Anni.

«Sese.»

Sergio deglutisce. Come è possibile che non sia cambiato niente, quando è cambiato tutto? La voce è solo più amara, più venata di un'emozione che non sembra essere piacevole neppure per lui, ma a parte questo è identica. Sergio è terrorizzato all'idea di voltarsi e rivedere il Fernando di dieci, quindici anni fa – il Fernando che amava – e nonostante ciò sa che non può dargli le spalle in eterno. _L'ho già visto ieri_ , si dice, _non può essere così terribile_ e subito _siamo praticamente soli_.

Sergio si volta. Fernando è vicinissimo, forse appena due passi: le lentiggini non si vedono più, annegate in un'abbronzatura che ancora non cede all'autunno, e ci sono tracce di colori quasi bianchi sulle sue tempie, ed è a quelle diversità che Sergio si aggrappa, inconsciamente, per ricordare quanto tempo sia passato da quando frugarsi occhi negli occhi con una simile intensità era il passatempo preferito dei loro ritiri. _Santa Madre di Dio_. Prova a sorridergli, senza riuscirvi – o almeno così crede.

«Grazie.»

«Di cosa?»

 _Di non avermi preso a pugni appena arrivato. Di non avermi respinto. Di esistere ancora._ «Di esserci. »

Sergio abbassa lo sguardo per un momento, prima di rialzarlo nuovamente su di lui.

«Non credo di avere molta fame.»

«Neppure io.» Fernando tira fuori una banconota da venti e la infila tra il bicchiere e il cestino del pane, prima di seguire Sergio in silenzio.

~

«... tutti, tutti, _tutti_ tranne noi.» La litania è il preludio – le uniche parole davvero intelligibili, in realtà – ad ogni nuovo scoppio di lacrime che tornano a bagnare un copriletto già abbastanza umido per quelli precedenti, e a poco servono le carezze impotenti di Lafuente; a Nora non bastano, non possono più bastare. Così lui resta ginocchioni accanto a lei, con un braccio appoggiato sul letto per reggersi e l'altra mano che si muove quasi meccanicamente sui capelli di Nora, e attende un momento preciso, ormai inevitabile.

«Lo sapevi anche tu. Dannazione, La-Lafuente, _lo sapevi anche tu_.»

«Non fino ad oggi. Me l'ha confessato questo pomeriggio, perché non sa più cosa fare dal momento in cui l'ha rivisto. Tuo padre-»

«Mio padre è un mostruoso bugiardo. Come mia madre. _Come si fa_ a tenere nascosta una cosa simile per così tanti anni? Mostri, sono dei mostri!»

«Nora! Ascoltami- no, ascoltami e basta.» Lafuente le prende le mani tra le proprie, costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui se non vuole soffrire di dolorose contratture per la posizione scomodissima. «Tuo padre non l'ha detto _a nessuno_. Non ha avuto nessun...» esita, mordicchiandosi un labbro, «nessuna relazione, a parte quella. Anche per rispettarvi. Questo è... è esattamente ciò che non voleva succedesse.»

«Cosa ne sai, tu.»

«Nora.» Lafuente solleva gli occhiali con una mano, fissandoli sulla fronte, lasciando per la seconda volta in una sola giornata i propri occhi esposti all'esame di un'altra persona. Per Nora è come sbirciare l'intimità di una casa altrui, e un simile gesto la mette in imbarazzo e la distoglie, per un momento, dal dolore, permettendogli di cercare una frase adatta alla situazione. «Riesco a immaginare la sofferenza di Fernando come se fosse la mia» dice infine. Nora resta in silenzio, sgrana lentamente gli occhi, stringe le mani di Lafuente con una forza spasmodica.

«Tu hai _flirtato_ con me!» strilla, tirandogli uno schiaffo in pieno volto. E poi comincia a ridere, e di nuovo a piangere, senza però l'isterismo che l'ha dominata fino a poco prima.

«Essere cavalieri con la figlia del capo _non è_ flirtare.»

«Gesù. Vivo in una famiglia di gay tipo _Que Las Luces Se Apagan_ da due mesi e nessuno s'è degnato di farmelo sapere. Aspetta!» strilla, inspirando rumorosamente. «Aspetta aspetta aspetta _oh-mio-Dio_. Vuoi dire che a te-»

«Aha.»

«E papà non-»

«Già.»

«E nonostante questo tu-»

«Ovvio.» Lafuente sorride mestamente. «Ho forse altra scelta?»

Nora fa finta di pensarci. «Certo che no. Hai troppo cuore per abbandonare papà a se stesso, è incapace perfino di imburrarsi il pane, se non è in giornata. _Oddio che cosa spaventevole non raccontarmi niente se mai succedesse qualcosa non voglio sapere niente la-la-la-la_.» Nora prende a battersi le mani sulle orecchie cantando ad alta voce, e ride, e ride anche Lafuente; vorrebbe avvisare Fernando della missione compiuta, o che probabilmente deve aspettarsi anche lui un ceffone alla prima occasione, ma sospetta, o sa, che per lui potrebbe non essere il momento migliore per ricevere un messaggio.

Vorrebbe anche non essere così spensieratamente e stupidamente altruista. E vorrebbe dimenticare un bacio, oppure ricordarlo per sempre.

~

_Nel bacio che si scambiano Fernando e Sergio c'è ancora una traccia di passato. E c'è qualcosa di diverso._

Fernando sente le mani di Sergio che tremano appena nell'accostarsi al suo viso, le labbra che si posano sulle sue e si dischiudono quasi all'istante, il battito del cuore che è identico, sempre uguale, e potrebbe riconoscerlo all'istante soltanto sfiorandogli lo sterno, anche dopo tutti questi anni; e tuttavia l'incastro delle loro labbra gli sembra differente, come se fossero ancora cambiati e cresciuti – e probabilmente è così.

_Perdita._

Gliel'ha chiesto prima con gli occhi, perché nessuno dei due, una volta usciti dal ristorante, è più riuscito a spiccicare una parola: si sono cercati con lo sguardo, e non hanno detto niente; Sergio ha coperto le dita di Fernando con la propria mano, e non hanno detto niente; si sono resi conto di avere gli occhi lucidi, e di non avere voglia di piangere, e allora Fernando l'ha detto.

«Puoi baciarmi?»

È una richiesta ridicola. È una richiesta che Sergio può accontentare, e il suo è un bacio che da solo non infrange incubi, né tantomeno speranze.

«Dovrei prenderti a pugni» sussurra Sergio, non appena si è allontanato da lui, e Fernando ha un tremito – non per le parole, ma per il sorriso lievissimo che per un istante distende prima le labbra di Sergio, poi le proprie. Annuisce.

«Dovresti farlo.»

«... responsabilità questa sconosciuta, huh? Aspetti che siano gli altri a prendere l'iniziativa, Nando, è sempre questo il problema.» Sergio riflette un istante, improvvisamente a disagio. «Chi mi ha mandato la mail, Nora o la tua bodyguard?»

Fernando annuisce. «Èdu.»

«Capisco.»

«Non stiamo insieme, Sese.»

«Non credo sia cosa che mi riguardi» ribatte, in tono lievemente più aspro. «Anzi, non lo è e basta.»

«... Capisco.»

«Davvero?»

«Sì.» Fernando tira su col naso, contraendo le dita sotto la presa di Sergio. « _Farewell and Goodnight_. E non so se dovessi aspettarmi qualcosa di più, ma sapevo di non meritarmelo.»

_Rimpianto._

Sergio non risponde: abbandona la schiena contro la panchina, reclinando la testa fino a guardare il cielo sgombro di nuvole e senza luna, le braccia morbide lungo i fianchi che sono finalmente libere dalla tensione. Fernando esita, ma poi gli si accoccola contro la spalla e piange in silenzio, confortato dal calore contro la sua guancia e dalla mano di Sergio che scorre tra i suoi capelli.

_Nel bacio che si scambiano Fernando e Sergio, al momento di andare, c'è qualcosa di diverso. E c'è qualcosa di nuovo._

~

«Ancora non so perché ti sto seguendo e non sto invece correndo all'ambasciata più vicina per chiedere asilo politico, sia chiaro» commenta stizzita Nora, attraversando il corridoio dell' _Halcón II_ e incrociando le braccia per rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione al finestrino.

Fernando sbuffa, chiamando il cielo con uno sguardo supplichevole perché non debba essere costretto a scaricarla davvero al consolato, ma con la forza. «Hai ascoltato _qualcosa_ di quello che ti ho detto stanotte?»

«Insomma. Lasciami venire a patti con l'idea di aver avuto un padre più gay che presente e poi ne riparliamo.»

«Sta bene.»

«E comunque non mi ricordo se te l'ho detto stanotte, ma mamma è una pazza.»

Fernando sorride lievemente, appurando che la carezza sulla sua guancia non viene respinta. «Ci sono le tue brioche preferite, al banco del bar» dice, prima di rifugiarsi in fondo al velivolo, nel salotto privato; neanche a dirlo, Lafuente sta digitando per aria testi noti soltanto a lui, lo sguardo protetto dagli occhiali da sole. «Ora dovrei proprio parlarti, sai.»

«Ancora?» risponde, nascondendosi dietro una parvenza di fastidio e uno sbuffo molto ben recitato. «Ti ascolto» dice poi, pizzicando il vuoto con due dita un'ultima volta.

«Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire...»

«Scuse accettate.»

«E.» Lafuente abbassa il capo per chiedere perdono dell'interruzione; Fernando, dal canto suo, guarda nervosamente in direzione di Nora. «Mi dispiace di averti baciato» continua a voce più bassa, «e ancora di più averlo fatto sapendo quanto tu tenessi a me e quanto io, invece... non...»

«È okay.»

«No che non lo è. Èdu... se c'è qualcosa che posso fare o dire, aiutami. Ancora una volta.»

Lafuente fa il gesto di pensarci su molto seriamente. «Voglio un aumento di stipendio.» Si gode la faccia stralunata di Fernando per un momento, prima di aggiungere: «Di una sterlina la settimana.»

«Cretino» ribatte, scoppiando a ridere. «Davvero è okay?»

«Spero che sia un po' più okay, tra un po' di tempo» risponde Lafuente, stringendosi un po' nelle spalle. «Nora mi ha ricordato che non sei capace di badare a te stesso nei momenti di _down_ , quindi non ti posso abbandonare dall'oggi al domani solo perché hai provato ad abusare sessualmente di me sul posto di lavoro.»

«Ho detto che non volevo sentire queste cose, Lafuente!» strilla Nora da qualche punto vicino al bancone del bar, e le risate di Fernando e Lafuente sono coperte soltanto dal rombo dei motori dell' _Halcón II_ , pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle l'aeroporto di Bajaras.

«Partiamo, signore?» chiede il pilota nell'interfono. Fernando getta un'occhiata al suo cellulare.

_Lasciami Fernàndez a Madrid. Sarà più felice restando qui, professionalmente e non solo._

_Sta bene. Abbi cura di lui._

_E tu abbi cura di te stesso._

_Farewell._

«Partiamo.»

Fernando abbraccia Madrid dall'alto con lo sguardo, prima che sia troppo lontana. Non crede ci tornerà più.

**FINE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alegría, como la luz de la vida  
Alegría, como un payaso que grita  
Alegría, del estupendo grito, de la tristeza loca  
Serena, como la rabia de amar  
  
Alegría, como un asalto de felicidad_  
  
( _Alegría_ , "Alegría", Cirque du Soleil) __

« _Good morning_.»

La voce di Sergio è ovunque: nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi ricordi, da qualche tempo anche in sogni come questo (l'inglese di Sese è orribile, non c'è verso nei secoli di migliorarlo, amen). Ci sono giorni in cui è flebile, come soffocata sotto le coperte (e Fernando sa che in questi casi dibattersi è inutile e rilassarsi è molto più che una priorità), altri in cui rimbomba da una tempia all'altra con tanta forza che lo costringe a reggersi alla prima struttura stabile sottomano, per non cadere. Madrid gli ha fatto così male da fargli del bene, e così bene da fargli del male.

Ci sono schiamazzi di adolescenti, nella sua testa, perché Leo ha preso a passare una settimana ogni due mesi a Liverpool, e Fernando porta lui e Diego da qualche parte a Santiago più o meno con la stessa frequenza. Per Diego è un po' presto per un discorso serio, e il commento di Leo ("Non voglio sapere niente di niente di questa cosa, grazie") non è esattamente dei più confortanti, ma è un compromesso accettabile. A Santiago, Fernando è il padre di tre figli, l'ex marito di Olalla e qualche altra cosa di minore importanza. A Liverpool è un buon dirigente che ha fatto un paio di buoni colpi di mercato in prospettiva futura e lavoro di scartoffie. A Fuenlabrada è Dio in terra. A Madrid... be', Fernando non saprebbe dire con esattezza se lì ci sia ancora qualcosa per lui.

C'è la voce monotona e premurosa di Èdu, nella sua testa. A volte è il suono predominante nella cacofonia che lo assorda e stordisce ogni giorno, ma sempre più raramente. C'è il trillo allegro di Nora, accompagnato da movenze eleganti e sproloqui sulle differenze delle condizioni di vita e del trattamento riservato alle donne tra la Lituania e la Polonia. C'è un addio che pesa, solido nel suo silenzio, e almeno un'altra metà di vita da rendere degna di essere vissuta.

_Goodnight, Nando. Goodnight._

~

_«Sergio Ramos è il nuovo allenatore del Manchester City» esordisce con spigliata professionalità la speaker del telegiornale sportivo notturno, il volume prodigiosamente raddoppiato dal fatto che Fernando, rigirandosi nel sonno, ha schiacciato tasti a caso del telecomando col gomito. Con un gesto di stizza, ancora intontito dall'essersi risvegliato a caso, schiaccia il cuscino contro la testa, ricordandosi di spegnere il televisore soltanto quando servizio, conferenza stampa, conseguenze sulla Superlega, resoconto dell'inviata sul posto e quant'altro si sono succeduti rapidamente, permettendo alla giornalista di passare all'ennesima diatriba dirigenziale tra due squadre a caso del campionato._

_Fernando non riesce a fare che un'ora di sonno, prima di risvegliarsi di scatto e comporre un numero dalla sua rubrica._

_«Sono le tre del mattino» biascica una voce insonnolita dall'altra parte della conversazione._

_«Buongiorno, allora» risponde, biascicando le parole con altrettanta lentezza._

~

Fernando si sveglia con la sensazione di aver fatto davvero un buon sonno, come non gli capitava da parecchio. Il bar ha mandato la colazione – sente Nora e Leo sfasciare casa per decidere a chi spetti la brioche al doppio cioccolato – Lafuente gli impegni della giornata – lasciandogli misericordiosamente un buco di due ore in mattinata, grasso che cola – e tutta la giornata, in generale, sembra partire col piede giusto.

_Good morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Ed è finita. XD Direi che è palese che non ho mai avuto controllo su di loro, perché non sono miei come potrebbero essere altri personaggi: eppure era una vicenda che volevo scrivere da un sacco di tempo, precisamente da fine 2009, e che dà un senso ai frammenti sparsi da allora ad oggi - una serie di drabble che passa sotto il nome di Blanco!Verse.
> 
> Sulla tecnologia: tante licenze autoriali e un pizzico di citazione della liz, ché però era comunque roba concepita da me su cui lei mi aveva richiesto consulenza.
> 
> Sulle location: Google Maps con Street View, Madrid non l’ho ancora visitata e non è nelle mie priorità, preferirei tornare a Barcellona.
> 
> Su Lafuente: capita spesso che una mia storia coinvolga in modo così marcato uno o più OC, e spero che non si sia preso troppo spazio. Io lo adoro, probabilmente è l'unica cosa che amerò anche in futuro di questa storia. XD
> 
> Sui Torres: spero di non aver trascinato Olalla ai limiti del bashing - non volevo, vorrei che si capisse che il suo tenere lontani i suoi figli da Fernando sia una scelta, ancorché da disapprovare, parzialmente coerente e sensata. Avrei voluto che Nora non fosse così adorabile. XD Diego Torres non esiste (ancora), avrà sugli 11-12 anni in questa storia, quindi sarebbe stato procreato tra il 2013 e il 2014, essendo tutto ambientato nel 2025, quando Sergio ha/avrà 39 anni e Nando 41. Spero peraltro che questi due si comportino come qualcosa più che sedicenni. :\
> 
> Su _random facts_ calcistici: ho fatto vincere gli Europei alla Spagna nel 2016, ma non i Mondiali nel 2014. Esatto. Spero dal profondo del cuore di non essere oracolo e che anzi li perdano entrambi. E la citazione del Montreal Impact era doverosa perché è la squadra per cui tifano Despatie e Illana, due dei miei tuffatori preferiti. *flashsmile*
> 
> Sulla dedica: la pubblicazione capita all'incirca a metà strada tra il ventesimo compleanno della mia Arianna e il ventunesimo della mia Noemi. Se sono riuscito a tirar via dalla cartella delle bozze una delle eterne incompiute, non è per voi, ma è grazie a voi. E grazie a Marta, che mi istruisce su una fetta di musica cui mi avvicino con piacere.
> 
>  _Farewell and Goodnight_ è una canzone dei The Smashing Pumpkins. 
> 
> I'm done! MAI PIÙ SERNANDO, MAI PIÙ. XD


End file.
